


Everyone Deserves A Great Love Story

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Fluff, I couldn't resist, Love Simon Spoilers, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia Martin, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, No Angst, Oblivious Scott, Or Is he?, So beware, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: With everything that's been going on in Beacon Hills, none of them have really had the time to just sit down and actually have a nice time and enjoy themselves. So, when Lydia suggests to Scott, Stiles, and Allison that they go see a movie together, it doesn't take much convincing. And she just happens to pick a move that she knows will finally give Stiles - and Scott - the push they both need.





	Everyone Deserves A Great Love Story

Going to see a movie doesn't seem like such a bad idea when Lydia suggests it to them at lunch. She barely even needs to point out that they deserve a chance to relax, even if it's only for an hour or two. Allison, Scott, and Stiles all immediately agree to it. After all, she's right. They do deserve a chance to relax and they hardly ever get to spend a night out where it's just the four of them - no supernatural disturbances or things interrupting them. 

So, they all meet up at the movies, Allison driving herself and Lydia there while Stiles and Scott take Stiles' jeep. 

It isn't until they're actually inside the building and see the lines of people waiting to get tickets that they realise they have absolutely no idea which movie they're going to see. At least, Scott and Stiles have no idea. Lydia and Allison seem to know straight away as Allison points out one of the posters on the wall with a smile. 

"'Love, Simon'?" Stiles asks, his confusion clear as he looks at the poster with them. "Never heard of it. What's it ab-" 

"You'll see," Lydia cuts him off with that smile. The one that tells Stiles she knows exactly what she's doing and never fails to make him uneasy. "Come on, boys." 

He doesn't get the chance to continue examining the poster, hoping for some sort of clue as to what it's about so he can be prepared for whatever devious plan Lydia has up her sleeve. She just grabs his wrist and pulls him away, Allison and Scott following behind and pretending they're not having to force themselves not to laugh as Stiles lets out a string of "ow" and "my god, you are strong, are you sure you're not a werewolf?" 

They get their tickets and Stiles can't help but notice that as soon as Lydia said the name of the movie, the girl handing them their tickets sent them a knowing smile. He brushes it off as her just being polite and follows Lydia and Allison, Scott walking beside him. 

"Do you have any idea what this movie's about?" He quietly asks, glancing at Lydia to make sure she can't hear them. 

Scott shakes his head and shrugs. "Nope."

"Great," Stiles mutters. He was all for seeing a movie this morning, expecting it to just be a nice, relaxed night out. But now that he knows this was some sort of set up planned out by Lydia - and he's guessing Allison's in on it too - he's a lot less excited. 

But he's already here and he knows that there is absolutely no way he's going to be able to escape from this now, not with Lydia watching him like a hawk. So he and Scott just continue following them until they reach their seats.

They sit down, get comfortable and while they wait for the movie to start, Stiles talks. He's in the middle of asking Scott if he can stay at his tonight when Lydia turns around and shushes him. He rolls his eyes but shuts up, facing ahead as the 20th Century Fox logo appears and the familiar music comes blaring out.

Barely five minutes in and Stiles has already decided -  a little too loudly according to Lydia - that Scott is a lot like Simon because he's obviously hiding a huge-ass secret, he's Nick because he's the best friend and he's awesome, Lydia is Abby for reasons that totally don't involve the fact that Abby and Nick are obviously in love, and Allison is Leah because she's adorable and dorky and it just fits. 

Lydia just smirks at him and hums. He sends her a confused look but she simply turns back to watch the movie. He huffs quietly and crosses his arms, sinking down in his seat and preparing for what he assumes is going to be two hours of a typical teenage romance movie. 

It doesn't take him long to figure out what the movie is really about though - one look at Simon trying to compliment that guy's boots is enough. And when Lydia turns her head to look at him, silently questioning if he finally understands, he smiles at her. Because he does understand; he understands that her plan wasn't quite as devious as he had been expecting. It was just her way of subtly trying to hint to him that maybe now is the right time to tell Scott what she already knows. 

Then an hour goes by and along comes the email's getting leaked and Stiles' eyes are stinging, practically glued to the screen as he chews the inside of his cheek. 

He doesn't even realise that his hand has somehow made its way to Scott's and he's now gripping it tightly. He doesn't even know why he's trying so hard not to cry. It's a sad scene, everyone's probably crying. But still, he tries to fight back the tears. 

And then the Christmas scene happens. Stiles can't help it as a few tears escape and he tries to subtly wipe them away with his sleeve, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he's crying over a movie that should not be affecting him this much. He just gets really emotional over movies and he has no idea why.

But he's not exactly great at being subtle. And there's the fact that the person sitting next to him is not only his best friend but also a werewolf who can pick up on emotions within a second. 

Stiles nearly jumps when Scott leans a little closer and quietly asks him, "Dude, you okay?" 

"Yeah - uh - no, I'm fine," he answers, attempting a smile.

But Scott clearly knows otherwise. He simply glances at their hands, raising his eyebrows when he meets Stiles' eyes again. That's when Stiles realises he's holding onto Scott's hand with a grip that could probably rival a werewolf's. 

"Oh, sorry - I didn't-" He goes to pull his hand away, his face heating up, embarrassed that he had even grabbed it in the first place. 

Scott stops him with a gentle smile, pulling his own hand away only to lace their fingers together in a much more comfortable position. "It's okay."

That's all he says before he reaches out with his other hand to wipe away a stray tear on Stiles' cheek. Then he turns back to the movie, running his thumb over Stiles' knuckles.

Stiles is frozen in his seat. There's no way - did that really just happen? And is Scott really holding his hand? 

He turns back to the movie as well, deciding it's best not to think too much of it. But now he's overly aware of his hand in Scott's, the soft strokes of Scott's thumb on the back of his hand. He can barely keep his eyes on the screen as he gets the urge to glance down every few seconds. 

For the most part, he resists, forcing himself to just focus on the movie. Then, just as Bram gets into the Ferris wheel with Simon, revealing that he's blue, Scott leans a little closer. 

"They're really cute, aren't they?" He whispers, eyes still on the screen.

Stiles swallows and manages a quiet laugh. "Are you talking about Simon and Bram or the two lovebirds in front of us?" 

Scott follows his gaze to where Lydia is sitting, Allison's head on her shoulder while Lydia absentmindedly plays with her hair. He laughs as well, catching Lydia's attention. She turns her head to look at them, a smirk dancing on her lips. 

"You're one to talk," she says, apparently having overheard them. 

Stiles gapes at her, eyebrows shooting up. He opens his mouth to retort and then closes it again, any good comeback he has getting caught in his throat. How is he supposed to respond to that? Defensively? Because that will absolutely tip Scott off to the fact that he's hiding something. 

And Scott he isn't exactly helping the situation any. He just hums thoughtfully, like he's going to agree with her. 

Before Stiles can even say anything, there's cheering throughout the room. He looks around in confusion before realising that they're all staring at the screen as Simon and Bram kiss, sitting at the top of the Ferris wheel together.

In the few seconds that Stiles isn't paying attention to him, Scott leans over, still holding his hand, and places a light kiss on his cheek. 

Stiles whips around to face him, his eyes wide as he just stares at him. Then Scott's leaning closer again, but this time, he doesn't aim for his cheek. He captures Stiles' lips, pulling him into a soft kiss as his free hand moves up to the side of his neck, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. 

Stiles doesn't think as he begins kissing him back, eyes fluttering closed. It isn't until Scott pulls back with a smile on his lips that Stiles fully processes what just happened, his mind buzzing. Scott McCall just kissed him, and Stiles kissed back. 

He swallows, looking at Scott with his mouth hanging open and having no idea what to do. Scott's smile just widens and he doesn't say anything as he lifts Stiles' hand to his lips, their fingers still laced, and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. Then he shifts gaze back to the screen, focusing on the last ten minutes or so of the movie. 

Stiles just continues staring at Scott. It's still a little hard for him to wrap his mind around the fact that this is actually happening.

"Oh, dude, I forgot to tell you," Scott glances at Stiles, that smile of his that Stiles finds so adorable tugging at his lips, "You can totally stay over at mine tonight."

It takes a second for his words to register then Stiles is grinning happily. He doesn't say anything for fear of being shushed once more by Lydia, who turns to look up at him and Scott with a warning look. But her eyes soften a little, clearly having heard everything and she sends Stiles a smile before turning back around. 

Stiles just sits there, now unable to stop grinning as he tunes into the last few minutes of the movie and tries to pay attention without getting distracted. When Lydia had suggested they go see a movie together, she said it would be fun, potentially interesting, and there would be the benefit of no supernatural threats interrupting them. It turns out she was right about all three. It was definitely a fun, interesting, supernatural-free night, and one of the best any of them has had in a long time.


End file.
